


From the Outside

by harryhanlon



Series: Making a Family [6]
Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryhanlon/pseuds/harryhanlon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marly's just doing her job when they walk in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Outside

**Author's Note:**

> We're doing outsider pov in creative writing so i wanted to try this out!

Marly answered phones every day with a precise sort of vacancy. Sat at the front desk of a hospital, she got use to injuries and ailments tat would usually be considered shocking. Every day there was a new broken arm or suspicious rash or newly pregnant couple. They never occupied her mind for long and by the end of her shift she will have forgotten all about them.

It was during one of these mindless shifts that a new couple walked in.

“Hi, we’re here to check in for our appointment?” she heard.

“Last name?”

“Styles.” She looked up to see two young men grinning with pink cheeks from the biting cold. They looked nervous but excited like so many other couples she saw. One had curls and the other had hair that reached for the ceiling. Fidgeting under her stare, they waited for her instructions.

“Take a seat over there and we’ll call you in shortly,” she said with a soft smile. They nodded and walked to a nearby seat, speaking quietly and nudging each other. The men fell from her mind until she saw a flurry of movement in the corner of her eye. The boy with the curly hair delivered quick, playful punches into his partner’s side, giggles escaping his throat.

“We’re not naming our baby Thurston after Aimee’s dog! I don’t care how famous he is.” The boy tried to sound angry but the affection was clear in his tone.

“I’m just saying that this baby is obviously going to be a star and needs an appropriate star name. I can’t think of anything more billboard worthy than Thurston Grimshaw.”

“That’s ridiculous Nick.”

“We can’t all be born with perfect names Harry Styles, can we? Some of us have to suffer with a common name like Solange or Madonna.”

“Shut up,” the curly one murmured to the one Marly supposed was named Nick. He looked down embarrassed but still smiling with a dimple showing full force. The two descended back into quiet conversation. “What about…”

Marly couldn’t hear them anymore but her heart was warmed by the way they spoke. Both looked at each other like he held the whole world in his hands.

A doctor opened the doors and nodded towards her. “Styles!” she called, startling them out of their conversation. “Right through those doors, third door on your left.”

\----------------------------

Enough time had passed that Marly had almost forgotten about the couple until they walked back out, transfixed by the picture in their hands. A single tear rolled down the curly one’s face as they finally looked away into each other’s eyes. His partner slowly wiped it away and as his hand dropped the spell was broken. A choked laugh burst between them and they walked out briskly.

Maybe this was a couple she would remember. The kind of couple she could hope to be a part of one day. They were young, recklessly willing to try all of life’s treasures and still cherish the moments they could share. Marly hadn’t seen that kind of love in a long time.


End file.
